Nubes densas
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: La oscuridad intenta adentrarse en el corazón de Yakumo. Sus sentimientos son la clave; y debe de aceptar lo que siente por Haruka antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! :D

Oh, soy feliz; finalmente pude terminar este capítulo T-T

Y me emociona decir que; es el primer fic de Psychic Detective Yakumo en español *o* Que, aunque no me quedó como quería; se acercó a mi idea original; espero les guste n_n

Disfruten ;)

**Disclaimer: **Shinrei Tantei Yakumo no me pertenece. Es de Kaminaga Manabu.

.

**Capítulo I – Distorsión del amor: Locura**

**.**

"_La esencia de un alma humana es… oscuridad"*_

Sí asesinar a sus personas cercanas; y hacerle sentir la soledad no ha funcionado por esa chiquilla; entonces…

¿Qué puede hacer caer a una persona en la profunda oscuridad?

_Amor_

Sonrió con maldad.

_El amor es oscuridad; la oscuridad es odio._

Esta vez; Yakumo caería en la oscuridad eterna. Finalmente podría hacerse de aquel cuerpo, y vivir nuevamente.

[***]

—_Ha-chan —llamaba un niño a una pequeña de hebras rosadas; esta le sonreía._

_La imagen cambiaba al accidente en que Ayaka moría; y luego Haruka lloraba. Intentaba consolarla, pero no podía; hasta perderla de su alcance._

_La niña se tornaba en una mujer. Una que veía desde hace tiempo, pero no se atrevía a acercarse._

—_¡Ha-chan! —gritaba, intentaba correr a ella; pero no llegaba a ella su voz._

Despertó completamente sudado; apretando las sabanas de su cama. Observó la silueta de un hombre; y brincó. Con fuerza demandó saber quién era el intruso.

Este rió con malicia.

—Nadie importante; pero puedo hacer tus deseos realidad.

—No entiendo. ¡Sal ahora mismo de mi casa! —ordenó; el contrario no se inmutó.

—Ozawa Haruka —pronunció de forma lenta. El chico abrió los ojos —puede ser tuya; pero tienes que separarla de alguien que le traerá mala fortuna.

El muchacho meditó lo dicho y preguntó.

—¿Quién? —. El intruso satisfecho; respondió.

—Saitou Yakumo. Aléjalo de ella; y finalmente podrás estar con la persona que siempre has soñado.

[***]

Otro año más después de aquel incidente. Como de costumbre; Saitou dormía en el sillón del club de investigación de películas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente; la persona cerró tras de sí con sigilo; sentó se en una silla de metal; colocó sus manos a los costados de su rostro; y contempló sin ruido alguno al ser que reposaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Había escuchado el ruido de aquel cuarto; estaba por realizar algún movimiento, pero al percatarse que era ella; decidió no moverse. No quería decir nada; tan sólo disfrutar de su presencia. Compañía a la que, sin darse cuenta ni quererlo; se había acostumbrado.

Silencio; la respiración armoniosa de aquel que supuestamente dormía y de la chica; acompasaban como una tenue melodía en aquella habitación.

La puerta abrirse con brusquedad se escuchó. Yakumo abrió sus parpados con fastidio; sabía quién era, así que no se movió. La chica por su parte; se levantó con presteza, reverenció y optó por salir.

—¿No vas a esperar a qué se levante? —preguntó confundido el intruso.

Ella negó sonriente.

—Únicamente pasé para ver que se encuentre bien. Tengo clases en veinte mínutos, y no quiero que piense que vine a quitarle el tiempo —se despidió; dejando solos a los varones.

El chico se levantó flojamente y sacudió sus cabellos; observó al opuesto y preguntó.

—¿Ahora cuál es el problema? —. El detective frunció las cejas; y se sentó frente al chico; mostrando unas fotografías.

—Hace unos días; la esposa de un miembro de la policía fue asesinada —señaló una fotografía que mostraba una habitación en completo desastre, con manchas oscuras de sangre en algunos muebles —. Fujiwara Ken —indicó otra fotografía de un hombre entre los 30 años; cabello castaño claro y sonriente — como se llama el policía que investigaba el caso de la nueva venta de una droga por parte de los yakuza; estaba infiltrado desde hace dos años; al parecer se dieron cuenta de ello, y lo amenazaron con dañar a su familia —señaló a la esposa; una mujer de aparentes 25, cabello azul ondulado y coqueta —; Fujiwara no dijo nada por anteponer el trabajo y al final… —. El hombre detuvo su explicación.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene qué ver eso conmigo? —preguntó indiferente. En aquel embrollo no había nada sobrenatural.

El detective le lanzó una mirada; y sacó otra fotografía de sus ropas.

—Aquí —. Mostró con su dedo índice una figura entre blanca y gris. Yakumo la tomó para observarla mejor. Era apenas visible, pero para el joven no fue obstáculo percibir algo peculiar en la mano de aquel fantasma difuminado.

—La esposa del caso, ¿murió sola? —. Gotou le observó extraño, pero respondió.

—No. Fujiwara llegó minutos después del asesinato. Intentó atrapar a los perpetradores vivos, pero mató a uno de ellos por accidente —aseveró.

—Gotou-san ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que conoces a Fujiwara? —colocó la fotografía encima de las demás.

—Siete años; es una persona alegre, ejemplar. Buen policía, gran esposo; amable… —comenzó a enumerar orgulloso.

—Pregunte los años de conocerse, no sí era tu ídolo —soltó despreocupado; agregando —. Creo que eres del otro bando; Gotou-san —levemente sonrió ante su propio comentario y al ver la reacción entre perturbada y molesta del detective.

—Tsk. Mocoso —e intentando devolver la tirada; comentó —Haruka-chan vino a ver que estuvieras bien —le miró de lado, no había expresión de sorpresa en el chico, así que continuó —. Es una buena chica, pero si continuas así; se alejará de ti y la perderás. Hay más interesados en ella de los que puedas imaginar —pronunció con fingida seriedad, y algo de mofa; esperando una respuesta cínica o sarcástica del joven; pero este se sacudió sus cabellos para responder con una mirada a la ventana.

—Lo sé. Ella se alejará así como llegó. Un día vino, y un día se irá

El detective pudo notar que; a pesar del tono aburrido y monótono, había algo más.

—Así que no tengo que preocuparme por una entrometida, cabeza-hueca como ella —terminó con algo de ánimo al recordar su presencia en la mañana.

—Bien, ¿entonces me ayudarás con el caso? —indagó cambiando el tema.

—Únicamente hablaré con el espíritu; pero será más tarde —se volvió a acomodar en el sillón para dormir.

—Tsk. Entiendo.

[***]

Miró el reloj de su oficina; chistó la lengua.

Las cinco de la tarde; y no había noticias de ese mocoso. Definitivamente; dormía demasiado. Es más, ¿alguna vez iba a clases?; sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

Por más indiferente que pareciera; ese chico era un genio. Sus notas eran las mejores. Simplemente no entendía como aquel sardónico mocoso conseguía tan buenas notas, sí dormía todo el tiempo.

Miró a su asistente con exaspero. Este le presionaba para salir en busca de más datos, y le decía que no dependiera tanto de Yakumo-san para resolver los casos; bufó. Tal vez tenía razón.

[***]

Tocaron la puerta; abrió y cerró detrás de ella.

—¡Hola!

—Y… ¿Cuál es el asunto ahora? —le preguntó aburrido.

—Ninguno; pasaba a saludarte —respondió alegre. Este se revolvió los cabellos; y la miró por largo rato, poniéndola nerviosa.

—¿T-Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó. Saitou esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Salsa de soya —. Haruka le miró confundida, hasta que recordó que había comprado dos paquetes de Takoyakis hace dos horas, pero no había podido llegar con ellos a tiempo por quedarse a platicar con un amigo que no veía desde hace tiempo; al despedirse, su estómago había gruñido y se comió su parte antes de ir a su última clase y poder pasar con el joven.

—Ah —se sonrojó y limpió con la mano torpemente. El chico no se perdió ningún movimiento; hasta que escuchó su nombre.

—Te traje esto; no sé si quieras comerlo —murmuró lo último. El takoyaki no era su favorito, pero lo tomó y empezó a degustar.

—Esta frio, le falta sabor; y es del puesto de una cuadra —. La miró de reojo. Haruka se puso roja y empezó a explicar.

—Tenía prisa, y fue el único local que encontré; así que… —la desilusión se notaba en la voz de la chica.

—Tíralo —ordenó cortante. Haruka suspiró y al levantar la mirada; el contenedor estaba vació; todo el takoyaki ya había sido digerido; sonrió y asintió. _"Al final; Yakumo-kun siempre es amable";_ pensó.

Osawa soltó una risita al ver en los labios del joven restos de la misma salsa; sus orbes se perdieron en esos labios y se acercó a él como sí su cuerpo tuviese voluntad propia.

Yakumo elevó una ceja; quedándose inmóvil al sentir un dedo de ella rozar la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —no había reclamó; simple curiosidad.

Haruka reaccionó; expresando un "¿eh?", y al notar su cercanía, se alejó; disculpándose.

—Tenías salsa, y… —no terminó, pues fue cortada por el chico.

—Tenemos un caso; es sobre el asesinato de una mujer; no nos involucraremos en algo peligroso. Únicamente iremos a hablar con el fantasma de la mujer.

Salió sin esperar respuesta; porque internamente sabía que ella le seguiría.

[***]

Arribaron a la casa rodeada de cinta amarilla.

_No pasar_

Se adentraron cuidadosos.

—Yakumo-kun. ¿Tienes el permiso de Gotou-san? —preguntó, siguiendo los pasos del muchacho para evitar pisar una pista valiosa.

—Hm.

Revisaron todos los cuartos; nada. Al llegar a la habitación principal, se encontraron que era la misma de la fotografía.

—Aquí fue el asesinato —. Haruka se encogió un poco; aún no se acostumbraba, pero se relajó después.

Al inspeccionar lo que había; se apreciaban las manchas secas de aquel oscuro carmín en las sabanas, algunos muebles; y en el piso parecía que el cuerpo de la esposa se había arrastrado. Cuando Yakumo se viró para tapar la vista de la chica; esta murmuró.

—Es horrible… —mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

Frunció un poco las cejas; no debió de traerla. Sabía que debía mantenerla alejada de los casos y de los fantasmas; pero últimamente la llevaba a todos los asuntos que se le presentaban; empezaba a creer que algo en su cerebro empezaba a funcionar mal.

—Tal vez la estupidez se contagia —musitó entre dientes; sin importarle ser oído.

—¿Yakumo-kun? —le llamó; este no se viró. Empezó a examinar los trazos de huellas que aquel asesinato había dejado, e intentaba ubicar al fantasma; sin embargo, este no aparecía.

Pasaron varios minutos. Haruka percibió una sombra moverse, brincando un poco.

El joven miró un punto fijo entre la cama y el mueble ensangrentado al lado opuesto de ellos. Era la misma mujer de la fotografía; pero era muy borrosa; sus labios se movían una y otra vez; aunque la información no era de mucha ayuda para el caso, pues lo único que la mujer decía era "perdón" antes de desaparecer al ser jalada por algo.

Encogió algo la vista. Ese día no sacaría nada valioso, así que decidió retirarse.

Al salir de la casa; se encontraron con un coche azul aparcado enfrente. Un hombre de cabello café claro, sonrisa afable y mirada amable les saludo con algo de melancolía.

—Buenas tardes —Osawa reverenció; Yakumo asintió.

—¿Usted es Fujiwara Ken? —inquirió el muchacho; el aludido afirmó con una mirada de tristeza.

—¿Son parte del grupo de investigación? Sí es así; por favor, díganme en qué puedo ayudarles para atrapar a los asesinos de mi esposa —. El señor se dejó caer sobre el costado del auto; recargándose pesadamente y mirando al cielo —. Ella era como un ángel; tierna, buena, dulce, noble. Siempre conmigo —la mirada de Ken oscureció —pero ese día… —su voz no dijo más. Forzó una sonrisa; subió al auto y se despidió.

Al quedarse solos; Haruka comentó.

—Seguramente la quería demasiado y se ve que está sufriendo.

—Vámonos.

[***]

Aventó los papeles al escritorio; estaba frustrado.

—Cálmese por favor —le pidió su asistente.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! —gritó el inspector y se dejó caer en su asiento.

La puerta de la oficina sonó; y entró Makoto.

—Tengo noticas sobre la droga que investigaba Fujiwara-san y del grupo Yakuza que la distribuye —. Los presentes voltearon a verla; la periodista declaró la información reunida.

—Hace dos años el grupo Kuroyama empezó a desarrollar una nueva droga sintética; su nombre no es conocido, pero las personas que la consumen le llaman "dark tenshi".

—¿Ángel negro? —preguntó Ishii. Makoto asintió.

—Los testimonios cuentan que es por los efectos. Igual a varias drogas; _dark tenshi_ empieza por ser agradable, incluso aseguran que tiene un atractivo sabor y activa las neuronas a su máximo funcionamiento; sin embargo, después de cierto periodo prolongado de tiempo. El cerebro no soporta el funcionamiento óptimo las 24 horas del día y termina en una colisión de la realidad y fantasía; tornando la razón en locura.

—Hay detalles que Ken no me informó; ¿qué más tienes? —dijo el detective.

—El grupo Kuroyama empezó a distribuirla hace poco tiempo. Al parecer Fujiwara-san se opuso a su venta, entonces empezaron a sospechar de él. Uno de los yakuza parecía ser un amigo muy cercano a él; incluso intentó traicionar a la mafia para proteger a Fujiwara-san y su esposa; pero su cuerpo se encontró en un canal el mismo día que encontraron a la esposa de Fujiwara-san asesinada. Seguramente fue un duro golpe; perder su investigación de años, su esposa y su mejor amigo.

Hubo un largo silenció. Gotou apretó los papeles; siempre admiró a Fujiwara a pesar de que esté era menor; aunque nunca habló de él ni de su amistad. Entendía que hubiese hecho amigos incluso entre la mafia; pues era una persona genial. Y él… no había podido hacer nada por su amigo.

Chasqueó la lengua; miró la fotografía de sí mismo en un cuadro sencillo de madera. Sonrió; pues ahí se encontraba la pequeña Nao, su esposa y él; una familia.

Su mirada se tornó en decisiva; resolvería este caso; protegería a su familia aunque fuese algo peligroso y ayudaría a su amigo al encontrar al culpable.

—Vamos —le ordenó a Ishii; y se despidió de Makoto.

[***]

Caminaban por las calles apenas alumbradas.

—De verdad no hace falta que me acompañes —le comentó apenada.

—Lo hago porque eres demasiado torpe, y el caso lo amerita —respondió el chico de forma sería.

—Pero yo no soy la que está en peligro —replicó con un mohín.

Yakumo sacudió sus cabellos.

—Sólo calla y camina —le dijo. Haruka sonrió un poco; Yakumo-kun había cambiado desde que lo conoció. Recordó a Isshin-san y su rostro entristeció.

Detuvo su andar al notar que ella no le seguía; con una ceja ligeramente elevada; preguntó.

—¿Sucede algo? —. Haruka negó y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

Estaba por dejarla en la puerta de su apartamento. Un celular sonó; era de Yakumo. iba a ignorar la llamada, pero prefirió contestar.

—_¡Yakumo! _—se oía apresurado —. _Tenemos información del asesino; pero… —_se escuchó un golpe y el celular caer al suelo —_¡cuida de Haruka-chan y tus espaldas! —_el gritó de Gotou-san se oía lejos; y el sonido de algo arrastrarse.

Luego unos pasos acercarse; y el _bip_ constante de la llamada terminada.

Colgó; y guardo su teléfono.

Antes de que Haruka abriera la puerta de su apartamento. El muchacho le dijo serio.

—Esta noche la pasaremos en mi habitación —Haruka se sonrojo —; al parecer Gotou-san descubrió algo —. La chica de ojos azules con un toque purpura asintió; siguiendo a Yakumo hasta el club de investigación de películas.

[***]

Eran las tres de la madrugada; se atendió el sonido de la puerta llamar desesperadamente.

Haruka abrió; y exclamó al ver a un joven completamente bañado en sudor.

—¡Ishii-san! —. Yakumo se levantó de su sillón; observando al agitado asistente.

—¡Gotou-san fue…! —empezó a decir de forma incoherente.

—Secuestrado para posteriormente ser asesinado. ¿Dónde ocurrió? —demandó saber con calma. Ishii abrió sus ojos; y empezó a explicar después de intentar calmarse.

_Horas antes…_

_El detective y su asistente; se adentraron en la casa Fujiwara; seguramente habían obviado algunas pistas y lo mejor era regresar al lugar de los hechos._

_Entre el caos de la habitación; encontraron un arete; demasiado masculino para ser de una mujer._

_Salieron de la habitación matrimonial y se dirigieron a otra; Ishii se tropezó, cayendo dentro de un mueble de la misma, para cuando Gotou regresó. El asistente escuchó una conversación._

—_Es una lástima que hayas sido tú el encargado del caso; y es más lamentable que arrastrarás a esos niños contigo. Tendré que eliminarlos —. Escuchaba detrás de aquella pared de madera que le proporcionaba el mueble; pero no lograba saber de quién era la voz._

—_No serías capaz. No eres la persona que conozco —reclamó el detective; se oyó una carcajada._

—_Nunca se conoce a una persona en su totalidad; siempre hay una parte oscura de nosotros que no queremos mostrar. Gotou —. El aludido frunció las cejas; aunque Ishii no pudo ver eso. Luego sacó su celular y tecleó unos números; esperando que el mocoso contestará._

—_Es inútil; nadie creería tus descubrimientos y nadie te puede ayudar —. Gotou sonrió al aludido; respondiendo._

—_No quiero su ayuda; sino despedirme —. Al parecer el contrario contempló la idea; y dejó que el detective hablará._

—_¡Yakumo! —pronunció apresurado —. Tenemos información del asesino; pero… —sintió un golpe en su cuello y dejó caer el celular al empezar a perder la conciencia. Sentía que lo arrastraban fuera de la habitación; únicamente intentó gritar; esperando que la llamada continuara. — ¡Cuida de Haruka-chan y tus espaldas! —. Luego no pudo decir más; todo se volvió oscuro. _

—Y… después de no escuchar ruido; pude desenredarme y salir; intente seguirlos, pero perdí el rastro; y vine aquí —. Terminó por comentar abatido —. Lo siento, aún no soy un buen detective; perdón.

—Tenemos que ir a la casa; ahí encontraremos algún indicio de dónde está Gotou-san.

—Entiendo —. Ishii salió con las llaves del auto en las manos; Yakumo se detuvo para decir a la chica.

—Quédate —la voz era neutra, pero aquellos ojos impares reflejaban una tenue preocupación.

La chica negó, pero tampoco quería preocupar a Yakumo-kun; ¿qué hacer?.

El joven de aquel ojo rubí revolvió sus cabellos y suspiró.

—No te alejes de mí —. Caminó, sin esperarla; ella sonrió y le siguió.

[***]

—De verdad lamento que terminara así —pronunció con un tono mustio; mientras quitaba la mordaza de la boca del detective. Este le observó con recriminación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó; de verdad quería saber.

Se escuchó una carcajada torcida; mezclada entre burla e ironía. Sin embargo no agregó más. El agresor revisó que las esposas estuviesen bien puestas; le tapó la boca de nueva cuenta.

—No pienses mal de mí; ella tiene la culpa —. Aventó a Gotou cerca de río; sacó su arma y disparó.

[***]

Manejaba el auto a toda la velocidad que daba; las curvas eran tomadas de forma suicida. Sentía que era su culpa y responsabilidad no haber ayudado a Gotou-san.

Yakumo mantenía el equilibrio gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Haruka intentaba no caer de un lado a otro debido a la velocidad; el más joven de los varones veía por el retrovisor a la chica que mostraba su cara en apuros pero intentaba no quejarse. Pediría ir más lento, pero sabía que la muchacha no se quejaba porque su preocupación era mayor a su propia seguridad; cerró los ojos. Faltaba poco para llegar.

Sintió la presencia de un ente; abrió sus ojos, divisando la misma mujer de la casa. Esta artículo varios "lo siento, es mi culpa"; hasta decir algo relevante al ver al lado opuesto.

—Da vuelta en "u" y ve hacía el río donde se encontró el cuerpo de aquel yakuza —. Ishii no entendió, pero obedeció.

[***]

Quejó se ante el ardor de la bala en su piel. Intentaría tocarse su hombro, pero las esposas le inmovilizaban.

—Primero jugaré un poco; quería que fuera una muerte rápida por el respeto que te tengo. Pero creo que lenta y dolorosa será mejor; mereces saber lo que es vivir y entender la agonía; así me entenderás.

La mirada del inspector se clavó en el ser contrario; fija y firme.

—No lo creo. No entiendo —declaró. Este apretó el arma; disparando nuevamente, ahora a una pierna.

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que sentí! ¡Perdí todo! —gritaba, disparando más veces hasta vaciar el arma. Afortunadamente; Gotou sólo tenía una bala incrustada en el hombro y el roce de una en la pierna.

[***]

Al aparcar casi revientan los frenos de la velocidad que llevaban. El fantasma de aquella mujer les seguía de cerca, a unos metros del coche.

Bajaron con prontitud en busca del detective; escucharon un arma ser descargada en tiros de repetición.

Haruka apretó su mano en sus ropas; tenía miedo. No por ella, sino por el inspector.

Yakumo abrió milimétricamente los ojos, pero mantuvo la calma.

Ishii corrió hacía el ruido.

Al llegar encontraron a Gotou tirado en el pasto, a la orilla de aquel río que empezaba a mancharse de carmesí. El joven de ojos impares se colocó frente a la chica, evitando con eso, que ella viera la escena.

Sin embargo fue algo tarde; la joven de aquellas hebras cortas entrecerró los ojos y empezó a soltar unas leves gotas de ellos.

—Cruel… —murmuró ante lo que tenía enfrente.

El sospechoso se viró; su rostro era tapado por la capucha de una sudadera negra; sólo se veía de su nariz para abajo.

—Así que sólo son ustedes —se burló; ignorándolos. Volteó hacía su víctima actual y sonrió —. No estarás solo Gotou; tus amigos te acompañarán —. El cuerpo del detective se movió; abrió los ojos y en un torpe intentó por levantarse; dijo.

—Tsk. Eres un tonto; haz cambiado tanto —se lamentó; terminando en un murmuró al dejarse caer en el pasto —Fujiwara…

Ishii, y Haruka mostraron la sorpresa en su rostro; el otro joven se mantuvo imperturbable.

El mencionado soltó el arma vacía; cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

—Fue su culpa, fue su culpa… —repetía de forma temblorosa; llevándose las manos a la cabeza; empezando a recordar —. Todo era perfecto; ella, nuestro matrimonio, todo…

—Hasta que Keigo-san llegó ¿no es así? —preguntó Yakumo; el hombre asintió; relatando.

—Aoi-chan era hermosa, bondadosa, siempre se preocupaba por los demás; era un ángel en la tierra. Pensé que jamás sería para mí; era demasiada luz para mí —. El hombre voltea a ver a Haruka, luego a Yakumo; quién levanta la ceja. Fujiwara sonríe—. En cambio yo…; era demasiado reservado, creí que no la merecía. Intenté alejarme de ella, pero no pude. Después de años; pedí que fuera mi esposa y accedió —soltó una risita —. Todo empezó a cambiar; me volví un hombre con más confianza, y mi entorno parecía perfecto; empecé a ser yo sin temor a nada; ella estaba a mi lado.

Yakumo volteó a ver al fantasma; este asintió. Observando a su marido con lastima.

—¿Y? —fue lo único que artículo; algo de ese relato no le gustaba. Aquella mujer parecía alguien bueno, justo como Fujiwara describía, pero había algo que le molestaba.

—Hace dos años; la policía me encargo un gran caso.

—_¿Escuchaste? Sí todo sale bien; serás promovido ¿aceptas?_

—_¡Sí!; ¡señor! —exclamó eufórico._

_[***]_

—_¡Felicidades! —le dijo su esposa con una sonrisa cálida. Fujiwara asintió, levantándola y dándole vueltas en el aire; escuchando su risa._

—Al pasar los meses; tuve que adentrarme más en la mafia. Cada vez la dejaba más sola —frunció la mirada.

—_Ten cuidado; regresa pronto ¿sí? —pidió con vehemencia acomodándole la corbata._

—_Lo intentaré —dijo de forma no convencida; la mujer sonrió con tristeza._

—Me sentía mal por ella; y como no podía contactar a la policía, pedí a un hombre de los yakuza que la cuidará; no quería que ella estuviera en peligro. Keigo resultó ser un gran amigo —calló por un momento — confiaba en él —chistó la lengua y apretó el pasto en sus manos.

—_Es un gusto conocerla. Soy Keigo —sonrió aquel joven de hebras verdes._

_La mujer de azules hebras correspondió el gesto._

—_Ahora será parte de la familia. Es mi hermano en el grupo —carcajeó feliz Fujiwara._

—_Es un placer; soy Aoi —reverenció._

—Entre más estaba con los yakuza; menos veía a mi esposa. Las peleas empezaron, pero en mi mente me decía; sólo un poco más y tendrás un aumento. Un poco más y la merecerás; espera otro poco y podrás hacerla feliz; un poco más… —susurró.

_Keigo y Aoi pasaban las tardes juntos. Una relación mayor a la de hermanos empezó._

Yakumo observó la aparición; escuchando lo que está decía.

—El día que fuiste a casa con el caso resuelto y las pruebas que inculpaban a los yakuza. Encontraste a tu esposa con tu mejor amigo en la recamará; te molestaste demasiado y los asesinaste ¿no es así?.

—Así es; ella tiene la culpa. Ella me engaño; todo siempre fue por querer verla feliz, por no querer mancillarla; por tenerla en un mundo hermoso; y me pago con una traición —su voz empezó a sonar venenosa.

—Pero… —murmuró Ishii —había un cadáver masculino herido de una bala en la cabeza; y el cuerpo de Keigo se encontró en este río. No pudo ser posible.

—Sí verificamos la hora de la muerte y se hace una mejor examinación en la autopsia; se confirmará —aseveró Yakumo.

— Ese día… cuando llegué a casa con un compañero del grupo…

—_Es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa; Fuji-aniki —dijo el delincuente._

—_Es verdad; espero te guste, es sencilla —sonrió afable, abriendo la puerta._

—_Aoi —llamó —llegué Aoi —decía alegre. Escuchó unos ruidos arriba. Se preocupó y pidió a su acompañante esperar en la sala, este asintió._

_Subió las escaleras; escuchó varios gemidos, pero no parecían de dolor._

—_Ah…, no… ahí… Keigo… —. Sus ojos mostraron el enfado que sentía; y se nublaron. Abrió la puerta de par en par de un golpe._

_Aoi se encontraba desnuda; con Keigo entre sus piernas._

_La mirada de Fujiwara Ken se oscureció; gritó y disparó varias veces. _

_Se escucharon los desgarradores bramidos de la habitación. El maleante que había llegado con Ken subió las escaleras con arma en mano; preguntando "¡¿Qué sucede?"._

_Ken se encontraba tembloroso y de rodillas ante los cadáveres; lloraba._

—_¡Oye! ¡reacciona! —le gritó mientras lo zarandeaba. Fujiwara empezó a reír igual a un maniático._

—_Es su culpa, es su culpa —repetía. Luego; al reaccionar con un puñetazo de su compañero; observó el desastre de la habitación. No sabía qué hacer; así que tomó la droga que él mismo evitaba vender, porque sabía era dañina._

—_Dark Tenshi —pronunció antes de digerirla; sintió sus neuronas activarse de forma asombrosa; y su sabor era delicado y suave. Sonrió como sí fuera una persona diferente; con maldad._

—_¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado el chico; Ken afirmó._

—_Mejor que nunca —y disparó a la cabeza de su compañero._

_Botó el cadáver cerca de la salida trasera; limpió los restos de sangre que del pasillo y las escaleras; así como cambió su pistola por la del contrario para que la prueba de balas fuera diferente a la de su arma._

_Vistió a su mujer; y a Keigo. A ella la acomodo cerca de la cama. A su amante; lo subió al auto, limpió los restos de sangre y al llegar al río ubicado al lado opuesto de su hogar; aventó el cadáver con un mensaje tatuado con una navaja en su cuerpo._

"—_Ajuste de cuentas—"; así todos pensarían que fue un problema con la mafia; sonrió. _

Se carcajeó con locura.

Gotou miraba el cielo oscuro; chasqueó su lengua, y frunció las cejas.

Ishii no salía de su expresión perpleja.

—Eso es horrible —murmuró Haruka; con sentimientos encontrados. No sabía qué, pero ese hombre le daba compasión así como temor. Fue cruel ser engañado, pero él asesino a su esposa; ambas cosas fueron crueles en su respectiva dimensión.

—Jaja —seguía riendo —. Por eso es culpa de ella; ella era mi luz y se volvió mi oscuridad; fue por ella —. Comenzó a llorar.

El espíritu de Keigo y Aoi aparecieron.

—Ambos piden perdón; no querían lastimarte; pero empezaron a sentir que encajaban bien el uno con el otro. Aoi-san, ella sentía tu lejanía —. Instintivamente volteó a ver a Haruka, esta le devolvió la mirada confundida; pero con una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro que ella te quería, pero tú la alejaste —afirmó cerrando sus ojos; para abrirlos y ver directamente al culpable de aquel crimen.

—Aoi-san dice; "perdón, no quise herirte" —comentó sereno. Ken lloró más; dejándose atrapar por Ishii. Se levantó como un muerto en vida; y al ver a la chica a lado de Yakumo; susurró al oído del muchacho.

—Es linda; y parecer buena; ¿pero de verdad lo es? Las mujeres te dejan cuando se aburren de ti; será mejor que la cuides. Yakumo-san —sonrió. El aludido abrió sus ojos; jamás había dicho su nombre a ese sujeto.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —intentó preguntar; el hombre respondió.

—Gotou me contó de ti; además escuché la llamada ¿recuerdas?

Esa misma noche; Fujiwara ken fue arrestado; al día siguiente. Corrió la noticia, que había cometido suicidio.

El detective Gotou se encontraba en el hospital. Ishii-san redactaba el reporte del caso.

Mientras que Yakumo dormía en el club de investigación de películas.

La puerta se abrió; dejando ver a una sonriente chica que le saludó.

—¡Hola! —sonrió, sentándose en una silla de metal.

—¿Y? ¿cuál es el problema ahora? —inquirió. Ozawa se mostró deprimida por un segundo; aún Yakumo decía eso siempre. Tal vez todavía no confiaba en ella lo suficiente; entonces intentaría hacerse digna de su confianza; sonrió animada.

—Ninguno; vine a ver cómo estabas —expresó tranquila. El chico la observó perene por un instante; suspirando y revolviéndose los cabellos.

Haruka no era como las demás personas; ella jamás lo engañaría ni se alejaría de él por mucho que él mismo intentará alejarla ¿verdad?. Ella le dijo; "no estás solo". Haruka era diferente; ella… ella no…

El teléfono empezó a sonar; sacando al chico de sus repentinos y extraños pensamientos.

—¿Moshi, moshi? —. El rostro de ella se iluminó; y sus ojos brillaron. Incomodando a Yakumo; tal vez era su mamá.

—Ran-kun —pronunció aquel nombre con una sonrisa en sus labios. Completamente alegre. Yakumo frunció ligeramente las cejas.

—Ok, mañana en la estación. Perfecto, te veré ahí —colgó.

Miró con esos ojos azul-purpúrea al joven frente a ella. Explicando antes de que le preguntaran algo; pues no quería malos entendidos.

—Suzuki Ran es un amigo mío de la infancia —sonrió — hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de él. No le veía desde que murió mi hermana Ayaka —se apagó un poco su voz, pero regresó a su ánimo usual —. Mañana vendrá a ver la Universidad; al parecer va a transferirse a la misma área que yo estoy —. Se detuvo al ver la cara de fastidió que mostraba en estos momentos Yakumo.

—Eh…, bueno. Ran-kun era muy lindo de niño e igual a Yamino-kun, el cual me encontré el otro día; eran muy amables conmigo, y…

—No me interesan tus asuntos personales; ni conversaciones sin sentido que de nada sirven —la cortó; se sentía molesto. Se recostó en el sillón, dándole la espalda —. Sí no quieres nada; no me molestes.

—Mn. Lo siento —al disculparse se marchó entristecida; no sabía que había hecho mal.

De camino a la salida de la escuela le cruzó un pensamiento.

"_Será que Yakumo-kun esté…"._

Negó, sonriendo tontamente. El jamás sentiría celos por ella; suspiró.

Mientras; en el club de investigación de películas; el joven de ojos bicolor no podía conciliar el sueño.

Haruka, se había ido; cerró sus ojos; no le importaba.

.

.

Bien; espero les haya gustado :D La verdad más que de suspenso; es romantico, pues me quede con ganas de que Yakumo, aceptará que le gusta Haruka, y no se me ocurrió otra forma; más que esta ¬¬

Es mi primer fic que intenta tener misterio; así que me disculpo por mis errores; y quiero decir que este capítulo va para dos amigas que me ánimaron a escribir esto, e inclusó se tomarón la molestía de ver el anime para entender mi obseción con esta pairing *las quiero*

Vicki-chan; Mary-chan. Gracias por su apoyo; son súper lindas y de verdad que sín ustedes; esto no hubiera sido publicado; *un abrazo* Gracias por todo :D y perdón por arrastarlas a mi actual obseción u_u (y gracias por siempre soportarme n_n)

*Besos*

Ahora sí; voy a poder seguir con mis demás proyectos n_n

Ja ne~! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, primero que nada, sé que les podría dar bastantes explicaciones o pretextos, e hice lo que más odio; tardarme siglos en actualizar. Así que lo único que puedo decirles con toda sinceridad es; _lo siento._

A quién todavía recuerde este fic, y quiera darle otra oportunidad; lo agradezco n_n Ahora no les quito más tiempo. Disfruten ;D

**Disclaimer:**Shinrei Tantei Yakumo no me pertenece. Es de Kaminaga Manabu.

.

**Capítulo II – Difidencia ardiente: Celos**

**.**

Arrastraba el cuerpo inerte sobre la tierra. La piel pálida de la mujer alcanzaba una blancura espectral y un carmín intenso de donde emanaba la sangre de su piel, de las heridas en todo su cuerpo, y su cabellera teñida de líquido escarlata se deslizaba sobre el suelo y su tez. El cadáver se golpeó varias veces más en el arrastre. Una mueca desquiciada de blancos dientes se mostró ante el alba.

_Te amo…_

Escuchó el susurró femenino y suave, en su mente.

—Te amo —contestó al mostrarse los primeros rayos del sol.

Aventó el cuerpo a un horno de tierra, llenándole de gasolina. Aventando un fosforo, la lumbre se mostró en un horrendo esplendor que borraba las huellas de aquel crimen lentamente.

—Sólo mía —murmuró, tirando a las llamas su propio cuerpo junto a la amada. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, su suave y cremosa piel pacífica, así como satisfecha.

Finalmente, ella era sólo suya.

[***]

Dos días antes…

La puerta del Club de Investigación fue abierta bruscamente. Un hombre maduro, conocido para el joven que descansaba en el sillón del lugar, se acercó.

—Necesito tu ayuda —pronunció serio. El chico se levantó aburrido.

—¿Cuál es el problema ahora? —inquirió sin verdadero interés.

—Recientemente han ocurrido varios asesinatos de jóvenes —. Yakumo le observó pasible, refutando.

—No es mi campo. Puedes irte.

El aludido bufó, y soltó un suspiró frustrado. Se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrir, murmuró.

—Los asesinatos han sido de jóvenes que tienen relación con en esta escuela —. Cerró tras de sí, dejando el rostro juvenil con cierta incertidumbre. Recordando.

_Hace un día._

_Se levantó de su asiento enfadada._

—_Bien, entonces iré yo sola —. Se dirigió a la salida y azotó la puerta._

Desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver. Suspiró muy bajito, tan bajo, que ni él mismo percibió su sentimiento.

[***]

—Y entonces, ella salió y me gritó "—¡Aléjate de mí, jamás regreses! —". Fue doloroso que aquella relación de meses terminará de esa forma —explicó calmo un muchacho de hebras oscuras, ojos grises, piel apiñonada, complexión delgada, y unos lentes que le hacían ver además de atractivo, intelectual.

—Haruka, ¿me escuchas? —. Llamó varias veces, la mencionada se disculpó al salir de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída Yamino-kun —disculpó se algo abstraída.

Éste la observó por varios segundos, detenidamente con sus orbes grisáceos, con seriedad, entrecerrando levemente sus parpados. Soltó un suspirar y continuó su relato, fingiendo ser escuchado.

—_Te lo dije ayer, no me interesan tus asuntos personales ni lo que hagas. Déjame fuera de tus preocupaciones y amistades —dijo serio, con un leve tono de hastío._

—_Sólo quiero que los conozcas, son mis mejores amigos. Ran-kun me habló porque va a entrar a la misma división que yo, mientras que Yamino-kun, el que me encontré el otro día, me pidió reunirme con él para hablar sobre unos problemas que tiene —explicaba en un intento conciliador._

_Yakumo la miró aburrido, pero de forma fija. Había algo que le incomodaba, sin saber qué era._

—_No soy tu niñera, ve sí quieres —contestó cansado._

—_Bien, entonces iré yo sola —gritó y salió azotando la puerta._

—Así que por eso… ¿puedo vivir en tu casa un tiempo? —Tanteó terreno solemne, al ver la ausencia de ella, reitero como hace años —¿Verdad que sí, Ha-chan? —. La aludida, que apenas y escuchaba palabra alguna, asintió. El chico le dio un agradecido abrazo y besó su mejilla; sonrojándola.

—Sabía que eras mi mejor amiga, Ha-chan —. Ella intentó retractarse, pero al verlo tan animado, decidió callar. Yamino-kun era una buena persona, se conocían de años y estaba segura que no le haría daño.

El celular de Yamino Kaoru sonó.

—¿No vas a llegar?, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú? —Expresaba con inconformidad —. Entiendo, yo le aviso. Eres un tonto por ser así de despistado.

Colgó.

—¿Era Ran-kun? —preguntó casi segura la chica.

—Mn —aseveró renuente —. Dijo que no puede llegar por el tráfico, y que no te llamó a tu celular porque tenía pena de decirte que estaba tan entrado en su nueva novela, que perdió la noción de todo y se le olvidó que hoy quedamos de vernos —. Haruka se auto-ánimo y sonrió; se pasaría un buen día, dejaría de pensar tanto en Yakumo-kun.

—Bien, entonces ¿a dónde vamos? —. Yamino la examinó un poco, y cariñosamente la cogió de la mano.

—A una librería, luego a nuestro departamento —rió, Haruka no supo descifrar ese gesto, era diferente a su sonrisa habitual.

[***]

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Gotou-san? —cuestionó irritado.

—Oh. Ya veo, seguramente Haruka-chan no ha venido, por eso estás así —se mofó un poco el detective, sin saber que había acertado.

—Sí vas a venir por tonterías, mejor ve a trabajar, que buena falta te hace —replicó sin interés, no pudiendo ocultar el ácido tenue de su voz.

—Bien, bien, no es por eso. —Su rostro tornó se serio —. Es en relación al caso de las jóvenes asesinadas —sacó un expediente, mostrando datos y fotografías. El muchacho elevó una ceja —. Observa bien, todas las víctimas asisten a ésta escuela o tienen amistades en la misma, además son jóvenes de complexión delgada, cabellos cortos y según conocidos de las mismas, eran jóvenes muy joviales.

—Sí ya sabes el perfil, ve y pon un letrero o un toque de queda —dijo, virándose sin interés, quería recostarse.

El detective rodó los ojos.

—No porque estés molesto, la descuides. Haruka-chan entra en el perfil, debes de estar alerta —los ojos impares de Yakumo se clavaron en el mayor.

—La pueden cuidar sus amigos —y se acostó de golpe.

El hombre se levantó de su silla, marchándose. Ese chiquillo era un genio, pero inexperto en cuanto relaciones sociales, suspiró.

[***]

Haruka junto a su amigo, caminaban por las librerías del centro. Encontrándose con la profesora de _Historia de la literatura_ junto a una de sus alumnas, ambas seleccionaban una novela.

—¡Sensei! —saludó la joven, la mujer de treinta y cinco años le sonrió. Su compañera de clases asintió.

—Buen día, señorita Osawa —miró a la chica que saludó de vuelta, y a su acompañante. Ambos se saludaron con la mirada. El chico observó a la alumna y sonrió leve. Ella se sonrojo.

—No moleste a Kawaii-san, joven Yamino —advirtió, el muchacho la miró por segundos.

—No molestaría a la chica que hace unos días fue mi novia, _sensei_ —arrastró la última palabra. La maestra le envió una mirada. El ambiente se podía cortar con el filo de una hoja.

—Va-vamonos, sensei —pidió la menor, la tutora asintió y se despidió de su alumna.

Lanzando una mirada cómplice al chico.

Una vez se alejaron, la de hebras rosadas se dirigió a su amigo.

—Yamino-kun, no debiste de hablar así, aunque Kawaii-san te haya pedido que salieras de su vida —. El muchacho se quitó las gafas, y la miro fijamente con sus orbes grises.

—Sí me lo pides así, no puedo decir que no. Me disculpó —le guiñó con galantería, ella devolvió un gesto confuso. —Además… —agregó colocándose los anteojos —en realidad que haya terminado conmigo no es el problema, sino que no me dio tiempo de buscar otro lugar, por eso debo de incomodarte —ella le sonrió, su amigo era tan bueno y se preocupaba por todo.

—No me incomodas, somos amigos —aseveró, el azabache la tomó de la mano, y besó el dorso —¿Entonces podrías llamarme como lo hacías hace años, _Ha-chan? _—susurró lo último.

Ella se sonrosó.

—P-pero… —él negó, alegando.

—A Ran lo sigues llamando por su nombre siendo que los tres nos dejamos de ver cuando tú decidiste aislarte por la muerte de Ayaka, ¿por qué entonces muestras más confianza con él? —Ella ladeó el rostro al tener tan cerca al chico.

—Porque Ran-kun hizo un drama por teléfono cuando le llame Kuroki-kun —. El moreno asintió conforme.

—Entiendo. Somos amigos, confía en mí o haré un drama igual que Ran —Haruka asintió resignada, aquellos dos eran como sus hermanos menores aunque los tres tuviesen la misma edad, sonrió.

[***]

Se viraba en el sillón, de un lado a otro. Observaba el techo y veía la puerta a discreción.

Cerró sus ojos impares, no le importaba.

"—_Es linda; y parecer buena; ¿pero de verdad lo es? Las mujeres te dejan cuando se aburren de ti; será mejor que la cuides. Yakumo-san —"_

Abrió los ojos con leve congoja mirando el techo.

Se levantó, sacudió sus cabellos y salió del club de investigación de películas.

Desde las sombras se escuchó una voz masculina murmurar con malvad.

—_Muy bien Yakumo, cae y hunde tu alma en la incertidumbre _—observándose una risa cínica.

[***]

"—_Y entonces el hombre intentaba perfeccionar sus crímenes, escogiendo a una joven al azar, pero igual a …"_

Tecleó el escrito en su Lap-top, bajo aquella luz tenue.

—Sí, es perfecto. Una novela con los acontecimientos del día de hoy —se dijo satisfecho el muchacho de cabello castaño-rojizo. Recargó se sobre el respaldar de la silla.

Sacó su celular y tecleó.

[***]

—¿Ran-kun? —pronunció Osawa, recibiendo una mirada solemne del azabache —. ¿Eh? Pero es que estoy llevando a Kaoru-kun a mi departamento —se alejó el móvil de su oído, y el moreno le quitó el aparato a la chica.

—Ran, compórtate, tenemos un acuerdo —colgó.

—¿Acuerdo? —preguntó la muchacha. Él asintió.

—Sí, uno sin importancia. Ya sabes que ambos nos preocupamos por ti —sonrió, y devolvió el móvil —¿Falta mucho? —Haruka negó, caminaron unas cuadras más y arribaron al complejo habitacional.

[***]

—Tsk, maldito Kaoru —masculló. Escuchó el timbre de su apartamento, salió a atender.

—Kuroki-san, la renta ha vencido, pague o desaloje —amenazó un señor, el aludido sonrió.

—Que oportuno es, señor —. Dejó la puerta abierta, bajo la mirada curiosa y desconfiada del dueño. Sacó una maleta y aventó varias prendas y cosas, tomó su Lap-top. Caminó al arrendatario, entregó las llaves.

—Desalojo —dijo con algo de burla y se fue.

—Mocosos —farfulló el adulto.

Caminaba por las calles oscuras, su cabello entre castaño y rojizo, su pálida piel y su delgada pero atlética complexión era lo único que se percibía por la calle, además de la maleta que cargaba.

[***]

—¡Eres mi esposa! —gritó un varón. Los reclamos se oían desde la calle, contemplándose únicamente las sombras de una pareja discutiendo por las cortinas blancas de la ventana de la alcoba.

—¡Quiero el divorcio! —ahora fue la mujer. Silencio.

Objetos rompiéndose se escucharon, y sollozos.

[***]

_Ding-dong._

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Su rostro se iluminó ante el rostro frente a ella.

—¡Yakumo-kun! —saludo al decir su nombre.

La faz pasible del chico de ojos impares permaneció, sus facciones eran suaves.

—Gotou-san me pidió avisarte sobre unos asesinatos que están ocurriendo —no sabía qué decir, sólo había ido —el perfil de las victimas es de jóvenes alegres y con una complexión parecida a la tuya, vine para corroborar tu estado de salud, eso es todo —. Ladeó un poco el rostro, primero que nada, él no debía de estar ahí.

Haruka se sentía feliz, su expresión y ojos hablaban por ella.

—Gra-

De atrás del departamento, se asomo un chico con las hebras humedecidas, con unos jeans y la camisa a medio abrochar, se secaba su cabello y caminaba a la entrada.

—¿Quién es? Ha-chan —. Yakumo frunció un poco sus cejas, Haruka le observó apenada, no quería malos entendidos, y Kaoru fingía no entender la situación.

—Al parecer no hacía falta que viniera —soltó mordaz Saitou, Haruka sintió pesar cuando observó aquellos ojos ocultos bajo sus flequillos y una opacidad en los mismos. Yakumo se viró para irse, pero un chico de hebras castañas estaba en su camino, lo observó a detalle, así como el equipaje que cargaba. Éste sonrió ladino a discreción, y corrió hacía Haruka.

—¡Ha-chan! Mi arrendatario me corrió, no tengo dónde ir —le miró con los ojos llorosos. Ella río nerviosa, pero sin dejar de ver el rostro ladeado de Saitou. Cuando éste empezó a caminar de nuevo, Osawa se alejó de del abrazo de su amigo, diciendo:

—Ran-kun —se volteó al moreno —Kaoru-kun, ustedes pueden usar mi departamento. Acomoden sus pertenencias —. Ambos sonrieron triunfantes.

[***]

Pasó por la puerta de la unidad habitacional, se llevó su mano al pecho; ardía.

Encogió la mirada.

Se revolvió los cabellos y sonrió con ironía.

_De verdad no tenía que haber venido._

Empezó a llover. No le importaba, miró las nubes ocultando la luna y el cielo. Todo era oscuro.

Su mirada se empezó a opacar.

Remembró la imagen de hace unos momentos y su sangre hirvió, éste tipo de emoción no la había sentido antes. No sabía manejarla, se daba una ligera idea de qué era, pero no la controlaba, sino viceversa.

Soltaba el hálito de sus labios. El ambiente era frio.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se viró a la defensiva; era ella.

Expandió sus ojos.

Y se alejó de golpe, sus ojos mostraban algo de rabia, igual a decepción.

Haruka respiraba con dificultad, y extendía bajo su paraguas un suéter medio húmedo.

—Es mío, puede que no te quede pero… —rechazó la oferta de un manotazo, la prenda cayó al suelo mojado. Se arrepentía, no quería hacer eso, pero…

Haruka recogió la tela, mientras sus labios se movían.

—Perdón —murmuró —. No quise herirte o molestarte, eres muy importante para mí Yakumo-kun, por eso quería que conocieras a mis amigos, pero —elevó un poco la voz —sí ellos están en mi departamento es por circunstancias, es decir… —no sabía cómo explicar todo en poco tiempo. El joven de ojos impares se sintió algo culpable, él tenía que disculparse, él la hizo sentir mal, _otra vez_, pensó.

La abrazó, sin importarle que Haruka tirase la sombrilla ni que se empapaban en esos momentos, sólo quería sentirla cerca.

Sólo teniéndola a su lado su corazón se calmaba.

Observó el complejo departamental frente a él y arrugó las cejas. Se alejó de ella.

—Es impropio vivir bajo un techo con dos hombres, tu madre me pidió que te cuidará —Haruka soltó una risita.

—Lo sé, por eso Ran-kun y Kaoru-kun van a vivir ahí mientras encuentran un lugar dónde quedarse, yo iré a casa de Shiori-chan, es una buena amiga y estaré bien ahí —sonrió.

Yakumo elevó una ceja.

—¿Ese era tu plan? —Ella asintió.

—Si, al principió pensé que no había problema, pero no me sentí cómoda y hable con Shiori-chan por teléfono, ella aceptó, así que no tengo problema en dejarlos en mi departamento —. La lluvia caía sobre sus rostros, se empezaba a disipar, así como las nubes de aquella tormenta.

—Primero debes de secarte, vamos al club de investigación —. Haruka aceptó sonrojada.

[***]

—Tch. Mis planes se fueron a la borda, eres un tonto Ran —reclamó con seriedad Yamino. El otro encogió los hombros.

—Los míos igual. Ni siquiera sé porqué apareciste —refutó, el de hebras oscuras sonrió con misterio.

—Por el mismo motivo que tú; _Haruka._

[***]

Al día siguiente, en la Universidad bajo la cátedra de Historia de la Literatura.

—Bien, jóvenes. Eso es todo por hoy. Revisen su libro, y hagan un reporte de los capítulos del 4 al 7 para la próxima sesión —anunció. Los chicos empezaron a recoger sus útiles y salir del aula.

La maestra Inoue Keiko al ver que todos se retiraban, dijo;

—Señorita Kawaii, su reporte de la vez pasada tiene fallos, vaya a mi cubículo —la alumna asintió.

Haruka observó de reojo antes de retirarse.

[***]

La acariciaba, y besaba sus labios, empujándola contra el escritorio.

—Kawaii, ¿por qué siempre andas con un chico y otro? ¿No entiendes mis sentimientos? —la acarició, la joven asintió.

—No hemos hecho nada, Keiko. Sólo es para cubrir las apariencias. No quiero que tu imagen se vea manchada —la abrazó.

—¿Cerraste la puerta? —preguntó la profesora, mientras desabotonaba la blusa de su alumna —No quiero que nos encuentre alguien como lo hizo Yamino-san hace unos días —y la volvió a besar.

—La cerré —. Y se perdieron en las caricias de la otra.

[***]

Llevaba un ramo de flores, quería contentarse con su esposa por romper las vasijas, y su enfado de la noche anterior.

Se encontró con una muchacha, y se acercó con timidez.

—Disculpa —ella se viró, poniéndole atención.

—¿Sabes dónde está el cubículo de la profesora Keiko —Osawa parpadeó, y asintió.

—Vaya derecho, giré a la izquierda, camine hasta llegar al fondo, suba las escaleras, camine de frente, vuelva a girar a la izquierda, y el tercer cubículo es el de la profesora.

—Gracias, es muy amable —reverenció un poco, ella igual.

Osawa decidió pasar a ver a Yakumo antes de ir a su departamento por unas prendas y después a casa de shiori.

[***]

La perilla giró, abriendo la puerta.

—Ah… —se escuchó un gemido. El hombre se sintió traicionado, ahora entendía todo. Su esposa quería el divorcio porque tenía a alguien más. Sintió ira recorrer su cuerpo, quería entrar y acabar con su mujer y el amante.

Se dio la vuelta.

[***]

—¡Hola! —se escuchó la alegre voz. Saitou estaba por decir "—¿Y qué quieres?—" o "—¿Cuál es el problema ahora?—", pero se limitó a alborotar sus cabellos, y verla.

Llevaba una falta amplia y ondulada, y una blusa de tirantes con un pequeño suéter transparente que acentuaba sus atributos, pasó saliva.

La miró con intensidad, Haruka se sintió incomoda.

—¿Y esa ropa? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—Me veo rara ¿verdad? —empezó a balbucear, en realidad no le importaba mucho su apariencia ni lo que los demás pensarán, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de atuendo —. Es que mi ropa no se secó y Shiori-chan tuvo que prestarme unas prendas suyas —rió un poco.

—Es mejor cuando te vistes normal —declaró.

Haruka asintió un poco desilusionada, y se sentó frente a la mesa del club.

—¿No vas a ir con tus amigos? —dijo él, arrepintiéndose después.

Osawa negó.

—Prefiero estar aquí, me gusta ver tu cabello alborotado y me encanta ver esos hermosos ojos —se sonrojo muy leve. Yakumo llevó su mano a su ojo escarlata. Ella era la única que lo veía hermoso, se permitió una muy ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

Recordó las palabras de Gotou, y se levantó.

—Hay un caso de jóvenes asesinadas, vayamos al último lugar del crimen —. Ella lo siguió.

[***]

Llegaron a un puente casi en ruinas, ya no se usaba en realidad.

El muchacho observó el espectro de una chica, tenía hebras cortas, y se veía en pena.

Se acercó a Haruka, y empezó a hablar. Ella se mareó un poco.

—No te entiendo, él es el que puede ayudarte —dijo apenada, algo frustrada.

La imagen realizó un extraño gesto con su mano, los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Mia-chan? —murmuró, el ente asintió.

Saitou evitó mirar a Haruka a los ojos, pero disimulado, preguntó fijando su vista en el espectro.

—¿La conoces? —Haruka aseveró.

—Vamos… —se corrigió con pesar —íbamos en la misma carrera, aunque ella es mayor, por lo tanto mi superiora, pero siempre fue muy amable. Era la alumna predilecta de Inoue-sensei —explicó.

El femenino fantasma intentó hablar.

Miró al chico y le pidió algo. Saitou negó, miró a Haruka, ladeó la mirada.

—No puedo ayudarte —cerró sus ojos.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó la chica, Yakumo no dijo nada.

—Vámonos —. Ella lo tomó de la camisa, y con sus ojos azul purpurea lo observó intentando descifrar algo.

—¿Sabes dónde vive Inoue Keiko-san? —Osawa movió su cabeza en afirmación.

—Debemos buscarla —. Ambos emprendieron camino.

[***]

—¿Le has dado todo lo necesario? —preguntó la voz espectral de un varón.

—Por supuesto, ella es muy obediente. Es la amante perfecta para esa profesora —sonrió.

[***]

Llegó a su residencia, vería a su esposo y pediría de nuevo el divorcio. Estaba segura que amaba a esa chica tan inteligente, que la escuchó en muchos momentos y la apoyo en la etapa más difícil de su matrimonio, no era carnal; la amaba de verdad.

—Cariño, ya llegué —anunció con la voz cansina. Su esposo, un hombre japonés común, la saludo desde la cocina.

—¿Qué tal te fue? Pensé en ir a buscarte, pero preferí esperar por ti —mintió.

—¡Oh!, ya veo. —se acercó a la cocina —. Me gustaría hablar contigo —. El hombre dejó de preparar la cena.

—¿Es por el divorcio? —inquirió frio, ocultando su molestia y enfado.

—Si —tomó un vaso de agua, bebió un poco —creo que no somos compactibles. El amor se acabo —rió con melancolía mirando el vaso.

—No es verdad, yo no he hecho nada contra ti, ¡Jamás te he traicionado o engañado! —gritó lo último. Ella dejó el vaso, y empezó a elevar la voz.

—¡Eres un celoso enfermo! ¡Siempre me encerrabas cuando veías que hablaba con algún compañero de la universidad! —alegó.

—¡Pero fue error mío! ¡Pensar que me engañarías con una estudiante! —había dolor, después de ver la mirada asombrada de su esposa, murmuró —siempre vi en tus amigos, compañeros, en todos posibles enemigos que te arrebatarían de mí, pero… siempre quise lo mejor.

—Desde el principio, esto fue un error. No te amo —aclaró, el señor Inoue sintió furia, tomó una bolsa de basura, y la colocó sobre su mujer, asfixiándola. Al sentir que se resistía, cogió el sartén y la golpeó en la cabeza con el.

Cayó sin respiró alguno al piso, el cuerpo estaba inerte.

El señor tomó el cadáver, y lo subió a su camioneta.

[***]

—Está en la casa vacía que usaban para tener sus relaciones —lanzó la llave de un auto.

La chica parpadeó.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó.

El muchacho sonrió con perversidad.

—Es una orden, después de todo cumpliste con enamorar a la profesora, y hacer que su esposo las encontrara ésta tarde. Finalmente tu deseo se hará realidad —. Se retiró entre las sombras.

[***]

Yakumo y Haruka corrían a la residencia de Inoue-sensei. Según Mia-san debían de apresurarse.

Osawa sacó su celular al ver una camioneta salir de la casa.

—¿Qué haces? —. Ella tecleó varios números.

—Llamo a Ran-kun para que nos preste su auto —explicó lo más rápido que pudo.

[***]

Mientras tanto, Yamino Kaoru y Kuroki Ran iban entrando al departamento de Haruka. Sonó el móvil de uno.

—¿Oh? ¿Ha-chan? —Ambos jóvenes se miraron. — En cinco minutos estoy ahí.

Más tardo en colgar que en bajar e ir pos su automóvil, seguido de Kaoru.

Ran conducía con rápidez.

El celular de ambos sonó. Se miraron con desconfianza e irónicamente contestaron con las mismas respuestas.

—¿El trabajo? No se preocupe, está listo —las llamadas terminaron, y sonrieron entre sí.

[***]

—En cinco minutos están aquí —dijo apresurada, mirando el reloj.

Yakumo observó a Mía-san y volvió a negar.

Haruka quería saber, pero prefirió esperar a que el muchacho hablase por sí.

Minutos después, un carro negro aparcó a centímetros de ellos.

Subieron, y Saitou dio la dirección que el fantasma le informó.

—Haruka —la llamó, ambos estaban en los asientos traseros. Los amigos de ésta miraron por el retrovisor. Yakumo se detuvo unos segundos —Será mejor que te quedes en el auto.

—Quiero estar contigo —respondió ella, temía dejarlo solo, siempre se angustiaba más por Yakumo-kun que por ella misma.

El aludido tomó su mano y la apretó.

—Obstinada —fue lo único que emitió, el demás camino fue en silencio.

[***]

Sintió un golpe con un metal, se desmayó sin identificar la silueta borrosa, soltando el cuerpo de su mujer.

[***]

Estacionaron el auto, bajaron con prisa, Yakumo no soltó la mano de Haruka para disconformidad de Yamino y Kuroki.

La haló hacía sí, y abrazó, evitando así que ella viera la escena.

—¿Yakumo-kun? —murmuró apenada.

—No mires, sólo camina así —Haruka cabeceó en afirmación sobre el pecho del chico.

Pasaron a lado de un destrozado cuerpo, el olor a muerte inundaba la casa.

Siguieron un camino de sangre que se perdió en el patio de tierra. El alba empezaba a salir. Continuaron el camino de pasto aplastado, siguieron hasta ver un fuego intensó, y a una chica sonreír enfermamente.

—_Sólo mía _—Aventó su propio cuerpo a las llamas, su faz con una sonrisa complacida.

Finalmente, ella era sólo suya.

Haruka se volteó, era doloroso. Kawaii-san se había aventado al fuego por voluntad propia. Soltó una ligeras lágrimas, mirando a Yakumo.

Él siempre tenía que presenciar estos actos tan crueles, tristes, y pesarosos. Seguramente su corazón por eso se cerraba, sin embargo; ella quería acompañarlo siempre.

Yakumo apretó más la mano de Haruka sin dejar de ver el fuego ardiente. Escuchaba lo que Mía decía, el relato de aquel drama. Se dio cuenta que los celos sólo traen desgracia, penas e incluso la muerte.

No quería sentirlos, no quería que su corazón se transformara así, tampoco quería retener a Haruka a su lado ni dañarla, pero no la podía dejar ir.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su mano, y sentir que ella le correspondía con un leve apretón.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Gotou al llegar. Yakumo le había hablado desde antes de llegar a la mansión de los Inoue. Así que empezó a relatar.

—Hace un año la profesora Inoue fue transferida a la facultad que Haruka asiste —en ningún momento aparto su mirar de las llamas ni su mano de aquel agarré —. Al parecer sufría de maltratos de su esposo, pues él era muy celoso, por eso el cambio de institución de Inoue-sensei. Después conoció a Kawaii Chika-san, ambas empezaron una relación que pasó del consuelo a la necesidad y se tornó en pasión. Ambas sentían empatía por la otra. Kawaii-san tuvo varias relaciones amorosas para ocultar su verdadero lazo con la profesora, ahí conoció a una persona que estuvo meses con ella, pero rompieron hace poco por unos problemas.

—Es todo lo que Mia-san sabe —explicó. El detective Gouto preguntó —¿Cómo sabe ella eso? —frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Las jóvenes asesinadas con el perfil que dijiste fueron muertas bajo la mano de Kawaii-san, pensaba que Inoue-sensei podría dejarla por alguien de la facultad o conocidas, así que cuando sentía amenaza, las asesinaba.

—¿Y el cuerpo de la entrada? — preguntó Ishii-san.

—Pertenece al señor Inoue —especificó. Miró a Yamino, y anunció.

—El novio de Kawaii Chika-san eras tú, ¿qué sabías? —había desconfianza en las palabras. El aludido con su rostro serio miró el fuego, luego a Yakumo y los demás.

—Éramos más amigos que novios, sabía yo que Chika era una persona celosa por Ran, pero jamás lo fue conmigo. No le di importancia, vivíamos bajo el mismo departamento pero nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. Ella salía varias veces por las noches, y nunca dije nada, respeté siempre su privacidad. Hace unos días la encontré en una situación comprometedora con Inoue-sensei, me retiré y cerré la puerta. Al atardecer, ella me gritó y dijo que no quería volver a verme, así lo hice. Fue la primera vez que la vi agresiva, usualmente era tímida.

Haruka que no pasó inadvertido algo, así que preguntó.

—Kaoru-kun, ¿por qué Ran-kun conocía a Kawaii-san sí acaba de transferirse? —. Yamino no pudo evitar sonreír ante la incomodidad del otro.

—Kawaii-san es el apellido de soltera de la mamá de Ran. Kuroki es el apellido del padre. ¿No lo recuerdas Ha-chan? —Ella negó.

—Es verdad, Chika era mi hermana, mi madre se fue y nos abandonó. Mi padre y yo quedamos solos, pero eso fue antes de conocer a Ha-chan —enunció Ran, mirando el fuego intenso.

—¿Celos, eh? —murmuró el de castañas hebras rojizas.

[***]

—¡Hola! —. Yakumo miró con esa heterocromía a la mujer.

—¿Y? A menos que sean espíritus, deja de venir por todo —mencionó frio. Haruka suspiró.

—¿Mia-san, Kawaii-san e Inoue-sensei, se fueron en paz? —preguntó mirándolo con esperanza.

Yakumo la observó por segundos que parecieron minutos.

—Si —. En realidad Mia-san sí se había ido en paz, pero jamás vio a las otras dos almas. Pero prefería suponer que sí se habían marchado tranquilas.

Haruka se relajó.

—¿Algo más? —ella aseveró. —En realidad, quiero que me acompañes a un concierto —él le miró, ella negó con las manos —. N-No es una cita, es sólo que tengo que ir a una presentación que va a haber, y me gustaría que fueras conmigo —sus mejillas estaban rosas.

El menor encogió la vista.

—No me interesa.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, y se dispuso a salir. Yakumo se acomodó en el sillón de espaldas a ella. Él no tenía la culpa que Haruka ande muy sonriente desde que esos amigos suyos aparecieron en su vida hace unos días. Ni estaba celoso, había aprendido a no sentir celos enfermizos, era sólo que esa molestia de irritación no se iba.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y apretó sus parpados.

Otra vez lo había dejado, pero de verdad que no le importaba.

Sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla, y se alejó al abrir los ojos.

—¿No te habías ido? —preguntó algo confundido, ella sonrió.

—Lo dije ¿no? —Haruka volteó a otro lado y acarició los cabellos del muchacho que parecía en cualquier momento iba a ronronear —quiero estar contigo —. Yakumo soltó un leve respiró.

—Sólo te acompañaré —y se acurrucó, pudiendo conciliar rápidamente el sueño bajo aquel acicalamiento.

.

.

Muchas gracias, de verdad que agradezco de corazón a quienes se tomaron su tiempo en dejar reviews, y créanme que me siento apenada por la tardanza, me comprometo a actualizar (sí todavía les gusta este fic) cada quince días en fin de semana.

_AbbyKoikeD'Franco, Mary-chan, Kuchiki Yamiko, tsubasa14, Vicki-chan, Loliipop, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, SakucHan, Koneko-chan, Reika Deathless, Kmi-nyan, Andrea and Naturberd_

Son sumamente amables, y lindas conmigo (y mi historia, intenté mejorar mi ortografía, espero que sí haya podido). Eh, quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a _Andrea and Naturberd _sin ella probablemente seguiría sin inspiración.

Nuevamente gracias, por leer, por su paciencia y su tiempo.

Saludos.

Att: Tsuki-chan


End file.
